Princess The Ripper
by RainyAme
Summary: Princess Amaya the Ripper, Prince Belphegor's genius little sister. She got in Vindince for killing almost everyone in her kingdom in a very young age, amazing right? Except she failed to kill everyone. (I'm super bad at summaries.) Please R&R!
1. Begining

_Hello everyone! RainyAme here! This is gonna be my first fanfic!_

_Mukuro:Kufufufu~Is that so?_

_Is that a problem Mukuro?_

_Mukuro: No._

_Good._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But the only thing that is mine is the plot and Amaya!_

_Amaya: Shut up._

_Such a meany. TT3TT_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

Proluge

"Hime-sama! It is time for your studies in the library." A maid called, looking for a certein 4-years old blonde princess. "Hime-sama? She is over there watching the royal twin's battle." A butler pointed. She looked at the direction seeing the girl in a lolita style dress. "It's time for your studies. Please come with me to the library." She said walking towards the little princess. "I dont want to go." A little voice replied. "But, you have to." She countered her reply. "I said I. Dont. Want. To. Go." Amaya turned around looking at the maid. "But-" the maid got cut off when a sharp blade suddenly appeared in front of her. The girl was holding a sword with one hand, with a glare under her bangs. "The princess has already answered." Amaya informed her and commanded "Leave now and dont disturb me again, peasant.". the maid started shaking. "S-spare me Hime-sama!" she begged. "Whatever." the princess said. Leaving the room and went straight to her peaceful room.

Later that day, the twin princes continued their royal fights outside the garden. Suddenly ear piercing shrieks were heard. With that the twins stopped and stared at the source of the screams. It was coming from the castle! The two hurriedly ran inside seeing blood stains and corpses lying on the hard cold floor. Walking through hallways and into a grand room, there they saw their innocent sister taking other's lives. "You two! Please get out of here! Hime-sama had done a very foul deed!" a guard yelled running towards them. But they didnt move an inch. They kept on staring at the girl happily killing their servants. The guards started surrounding the princess, capturing her. "Ushishi~ Where are you taking her?" a young Bel questioned. "Bel-sama, she'll be taken to Vendicare." a mafioso said. "Usheshe. Vendicare?" Siel repeated. "It is the top prison here in Italy." he explained. "Why?" both asked at the same tone. "If we let her stay here she might kill everyone. And what if someone used her to kill others." the man answered. With that the men took the girl and headed to the said prison. Placing her in the water tube. There she will stay for 9 years.

* * *

_I am very sorry that it is too short!_

_Amaya: You're just lazy._

_No I'm not Princess Arrogant!_

_Amaya: Idiot._

_Meany!_

_Well then, see ya on the next chapter! _

_Bye~bi!_


	2. Chapter One: Freedom

_Minna! This is gonna be my first chapter! And this is actully my first fanfic! Please dont be angry if you don't like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do __**not**__ own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I just own the plot and—_

_Amaya: Unfortunately, she owns me._

_Ame(me): That's right—! Hey! What do you mean unfortunately?!_

Amaya:Whatever peasant. Just go on with the pathetic story.

Ame: Geez, so bossy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

(Amaya's PoV)

It has been just a week after I got out of that prison. While I was there all that I heard were bubbles, and the guards walking around. My hair had grew longer, its now by my waist. I'm now in Japan living alone, I heard that everyone in my home got murdered. Walking around the streets trying to find my way to my new school, but I guess I have to admit that I'm lost. Yes, a princess like me can get lost. But luckily I found a few people, students actually, as I turned to a corner. So without any hessitation I walked up to them and asked for some directions. "Excuse me." I called pulling the brunette's uniform. "Y-yes?" He turned around. "Hey brat! Dont bother Juudaime!" A silver haired male said. "I just want to know where Namimori Middle is." I said looking at the boy I called. "Namimori Middle? Well you can just follow us kid! We're going there too! Haha!" The black haired one said with one hand on the back of his head. "Thank you." I commented. We walked a few blocks before we reached our destination, I just stayed silent and walked the whole time I was with them. After arriving at the school, I went straight to the main office, since I'm just transferring to this place.

* * *

(Tsuna's PoV)

After we arrived at school, the girl went straight to the building. "I wonder what would a little girl be doing in middle school?" I thought. "Juudaime. Did you hear? There's a new transfer student here in Class 1-A." Gokudera said tapping my shoulder. "Really? I hope he or she is not part of the mafia." I said. Hoping that was the first thing that came out of my mind. "Dont worry Juudaime, I'll protect you." Gokudera said.

"Ohayou." The teacher greeted as he entered the room. "Alright. Before we begin, I would like to introduce you a new transfer student. Please come in." He said. The door slid open and revealed a little girl with blonde hair. "Is'nt she the one we met just this morning?" Yamamoto asked. "Good morning. I am Amaya. I moved here from Italy. I hope we become good friends." She bowed. Whispers of "Kawaii!" or "She's so small". "Minna! (Everyone!) Please be nice to Amaya-san. Escpecially when she is younger than all of you." He said. "Amaya-san you shall sit next to.. Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto please raise you hand." He informed the girl. "Over here! Haha." Yamamoto cheerfully shouted, waving his hand. "Hey Gokudera-kun. Do you think she's involved in the mafia?" I asked Gokudera who seems to be in a deep thought. "I dont know Juudaime. But she seems a bit familliar." Gokudera said with a hand on his chin.

* * *

(Amaya's PoV)

I sat beside a window, and the boy that helped me a while ago. The teacher started to discuss about Math formulas I already knew. Without me noticing it I already fell asleep. "Amaya-san! Please answer this question!" The man demanded. I woke up and looked at the question written on the board. "4,568.3" I answered without a mistake. "C-correct." The teacher was speechless from my answer. He thought that I wouldnt be able to answer it because I wasnt listening, but wrong, I already know those stuff. "Wow!" and "Sugoi!(Cool!/Amazing!)" was all the others exclaimed. I went back to sleep and got woken up by the bell. It was already time for lunch. "Alright class make sure you do your homework. Have a good lunch." The teacher said leaving the room. After he left the room, in a quick flash students surrounded me.

"How old are you?"

"Why do you have a tiara?"

"You look so cute!"

"Can you speak in other languages?"

Questions started flooding my ears. I think they just started the game 20 Questions. "Um. I am thirteen years old. I'm wearing this because I'm a princess. I can speak in Italian, English, Spanish, and Japanese. Please stop bothering me, peasants." And with that the students were satisfied and went on to their own lives. "Maybe the roof will be a peaceful place." I thought climbing up the stairs. I opened the door and saw three people sitting there. "Hey there kid!" A boy greeted gesturing me to come and join them. "Hey! This is our place! Leave!" another male shouted. "Now now Gokudera-kun! Um, Amaya is it? Y-you can join us!" the last one said. "That is very kind of you peasant." I said sitting down and starting to set up my food. "Dont call Juudaime with such a low title!" The so called Gokudera yelled holding...dynamites? "Where did that come from?" I thought ignoring him. "Hey! Dont ignore me you stupid brat!" He became even more loud (but not as loud as Squalo and Ryohei). "Ma ma~ Gokudera she's just kidding." The raven boy said. "I have'nt heard of your names peasants, would you care to tell me?" I asked wanting to know their names. "S-sawada T-tsunayoshi!" The short one said. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" The carefree one said with his thumb pointing himself. "Hmp. Gokudera Hayato." The bomber said. "Amaya. It is nice of you to help me this morning." I said. "Oh that was nothing! Haha!" Yamamoto said. "Amaya-san." Tsuna called. "Yes peasant?" I said not looking away from my bento. "W-why did you move to J-japan? I'm not trying to be rude, but I am just curious!" He said with a really obvious nervousness in his tone. "Hm. That is a good question, peasant." I said with a couple fingers holding my chin. "Let's just say, my whole family is gone." I continued, the boy just sweatdropped and looked at the other two on a one-sided fight.

"Herbivore." A deep voice was suddenly heard. I looked around trying to find the source, only to find another male student. He was holding a pair of strange looking weapons...I think they were called tonfas. "H-HIIIIEEEEE! H-HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna exclaimed panicking like a little girl. "Hibari?" I repeated in a curious tone. "Hibari! Hibari!" A little yellow bird was seen flying around. "For disturbing the peace and crowding, I'll bite you to death." The so called Hibari said charging to Tsuna and the others. I just stood there both dumbfounded and impressed. The male mercilessly and completely beat up or "bitten" the three in just a minute or even less than 60 seconds. "G-gomenasai (Sorry) H-hibari-san." The short male said and dragged me and ran with the other two following us. "Wha-! Peasant! This is not the proper way to treat a royal princess!" I said with a vein showing on my blond hair. He kept on dragging me untill we finally reached our classroom. Finally pulled my hand from his grasp, I brushed imaginary dusts off my skirt. "What was that for peasant?" I asked in the scariest tone I can do.

* * *

(Tsuna's PoV)

We had successfully escaped Hibari-san. Since Amaya-san is new here she does'nt know who he is, or what he can do. "What was that for peasant?" She asked. Her blank expression suddenly changed into a really scary one. "B-but Amaya-san, t-that was H-hibari-san!" I answered, trying to make her anger not get any worse. "Hiba-what?" She repeated. "Hibari-san. He is the head of the Disciplinary Committee. If you do something that goes against the rules or him, he'll beat you up as punishment." I explained. "Is that so." She then pouted. "Would that mean you saved me, peasant?" She asked, looking at another direction. "I guess so." I just simply answered. An awkward silence came in, and I hoped for someone to break it. "Alright class, its time for class! Get back to your seat!" The history teacher yelled earning everyone's attention. Oi just sighed in relief and went back to my seat as the teacher said.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

History class began, and in an unkown place a baby with a fedora hat was seated on a tree. His eyes were hidden but a smirk can be seen on his face. He had a perfect view of the classroom the future Vongola boss was in. Seeing the events that just had occoured. "This will be interesting" The infant smirked and jumped off the tree.

* * *

_I hope you liked it!_

_Amaya: Pfft. Like anyone will like that, idiotic peasant._

_Ame: If no one liked it, you wouldn't be here._

_Amaya: It's better than being here anyway._

_Ame: So mean... Well then, please review! And even sudjest a few chaos to what you want!_

_Sayonara~!_


	3. Chapter Two: School

_Hello minna! I'm back with another update! I hope you like this one! Maya-chan! Please do the disclaimers!_

_Amaya: Do it yourself! And who gave you permission to call me by that name?_

_I did! And please do it!_

_Amaya: Fine just to make you shut up. *clears throat* This idiot (Me: Hey!) does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All she owns is the plot and sadly me._

_Now on with the story!_

_Amaya: Finally._

* * *

{Chapter Two}

* * *

In the gymnasium, the class was divided into two. "Alright. Choose who are going to play! The others will be at the sides and watch!" The gym teacher instructed. Each team then voted for their own playes and went to their place by what role they have.

"Minna!(Everyone!) Let's do our best!" Yamamoto said with a thumbs up.

Some answered "hai!" while some went to the net. "*sigh*Why do I have to be here?" Amaya mumbled to herself. But Yamamoto heard it. "Well the more the merrier! And they wanted you to play! Haha!" He replied with his usual grin.

"Alright! Let's start!" The teacher announced blowing his whistle.

* * *

(Amaya's Pov)

This is idiotic, I dont even know how to play this game! I'm not really active, I'd rather be in the library right now reading big thick books. I was complaining in my thoughts when a call broke it.

"Amaya-san!" One of the players in my team called. "Huh?" I looked at her and looked around. I spotted the ball coming towards me! I dont know how to hit it! Should I dodge? Without knowing it I was already panicking. Getting distracted by my thoughts I didn't notice until *BAM!* the ball hit me,exactly at my face! I fell down because of the impact, and after hitting the ground I covered my nose. "Please don't bleed. Please don't bleed!" I chanted in my mind reapetedly. "Are you okay Amaya-san?!" The person beside me asked. I just shook my head as a reply of "no".

"I'll bring her to the nurse's office!" A boy sudjested pointing to himself.

"No! I will!" Another argued raising his hand.

"No way! I should be the one!"

"No me!"

And soon enough almost all the male started nominating theirselves. "Boy quiet down!" The teacher scolded. "Kyoko-chan, you take Amaya-san to the infirmary." He pointed at an orange haired girl. "Hai sensei!" She replied back. The girl calle Kyoko helped me at standing up and we started walking to the infirmary.

"Amaya-san, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko." She intruduced herself. I didn't respond, and just looked at her instead. "I really hope we become good friends!" She said with a really calm tone. "I guess a peasant like you deserves a princess like me to be a 'friend'." I said. "Ah! We're here. Would you like me to wait for you?" She asked,smiling. "No need. I'll just stay here and rest." I turned down her offer, but it didn't seem to bother her. "Okay! See you late then Amaya-san!" Kyoko exclaimed waving good-bye. There I opened the door and saw the nusre. "Do you need anything?" She asked. "I just want to rest." I answered back and went straight to one of the beds. She nodded and continued on to what she was doing.

.:Later:.

When I woke up it was already the end of the day. Wow. I must have been really tired. I left the room and went to get my bag. It must be past the time everyone leaves. I was outside and not even a single person was there. Shrugging the thought of how late it was, I started walking hoping not to get lost again. On the way I would see weirdos doing what God knows what their doing. I'll just stand there stare at them and leave like nothing happened. I did'nt want to cause trouble since it was too annoying.

Finally I arrived home. An apartment I rented. Went to the door and unlocked it then opened the wooden thing. When... "Hime-sama! You've finally arrived home! Where have you been?" A worried butler asked shaking me.

I forgot to tell you. When I said I was living alone. I didn't mention that I had a butler with me. I found him at Italy, at the old castle I used to live in. Looks like he survived my older brother's killing spree. "I fell asleep in school because it was boring. No more questions, and get me a change of clothes. I want to go and explore Namimori. And maybe buy a few sweets." I commanded ever so politely (get the sarcasm?). "Yes hime-sama. Shall I accompany you in your 'exploration'?" Sergio asked getting my bag. "Of course you will idiot. Now do what you're told." I said clapping my hands. "As you wish." He went to the closet and grabbed casual clothes.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

Sergio waited for his master to finish changing. "Alright. I'm done. Let's go." Amaya said walking to the door as the butler followed her. The two (mostly Amaya) went viewing various items all around the Shopping Distric. The only shops that would intrest Amaya would be shops with sweets and chocolates in it.

* * *

_Tada~! Hope you readers liked it! Please please please review! But Im happy that people read thise! So I guess its okay if there are'nt any reviews._

_Amaya: Liar. You've been wishing someone would review._

_Fine. I would be really happy if someone reviewed. Even if its a bad one._

_Well then I'll leave you off here and see you in the next update! Bye-bi~!_


	4. Chapter Three: Encounter

_Yo~! Rain here! I've got my update here and hope you would enjoy it!_

_Takeshi: Rain-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All she owns is Amaya-san and the plot! Haha~!_

_Thank you Yammamoto!_

_On with the update!_

* * *

{Chapter Three}

(Amaya's PoV)

My butler, Sergio walked by my side while I kept on placing interesting items at his hold. Mostly those items would be stuffed toys. I'm apparently for some reason attracted to those cotton stuffed animals. Especially teddy bears. Maybe because I mostly spent my childhood at that water prison.

When we arrived this District my eyes started to look around trying to find shops with these things. Somehow we ended up going inside each store that my sight would cast on. "Sergio you pay for those and I'll just stay here." I commanded my oh-so loyal butler. "Hai Hime-sama!" He bowed, and suprisingly none of the hings he's carrying fell off. "After paying for those, I think it's time to grab a snack or maybe dinner." I said as my stomach grumbled. "Please pick where you want to eat while I do your orders." He said walking towards the counter. Sighing, I went outside the paradise of adorable toys.

After walking around pass a few shops, I saw a cafe. I only picked that because I wanted to have milk tea after a nice time invading the boutiques. And in Cafe Olé window shows a poster saying they have chocolate cake. Just looking at the picture makes me...um...interested! So I took my phone from my bag and speed dialed Sergio's number.

"Hime-sama? Is there something you need?"

"Sergio where are you now?"

"I'm just about to call you to ask where I shall meet you."

"Find a cafe called 'Cafe Olé'. I'll be by the entrance."

"Hai, Hime-sama."

I hung up and proceeded in entering the bistro. A few minutes later Sergio arrived and was carrying three paper bags.

"Shall I take your order ma'am? Sir?" The waitress asked, she seemed to be focusing on trying to impress Sergio. *ahem* I cleared my throat giving my butler a hint. "Hime-sama shall have a cup of milk tea and this chocolate cake. And please add this basket of biscuits. Then I'll just have iced tea and this salad (that's some dinner)." Sergio said taking my hint and recieved a smirk from me. "Okay! Please wait for your orders!" She energeticly said.

"My my Sergio, I see that some girls would like to have you." I teased him. "Eh! H-hime-sama! Please do remember that I'll s-s-serve you 'till I die! Hahaha..." He stuttered. Now my smirk was replaced by a grin. "I know you'll remain loyal to me Sergio." I said and started reading a book I bought in some random bookstore I went in when I was looking for a place with food of my likings.

"Here's your order!" The same waitress came back with our food. I took my tea and grabbed a fork for the cake. I was peacefully sipping on my tea when. "A-ano. W-would you like to go out with me, sometimes?" The waitress asked Sergio out. After that question I spitted my tea on my left. Good thing no one was there, though it's not like I would care anyway. Snickering at my butlers reaction, he was quite surprised by the sudden confession.

"My appologies, but...I remain loyal to my mistress and will have to turn down your offer." Sergio said in his oh-so-ever Italian accent.

"W-well I u-understand! P-please forgive my rude manner." She bowed repeatedly and left. Finally I can enjoy my sweets peacefully. Sipping my tea again and ate my cake while reading from the book. "That was entertaining. Who knew you could attract girls without even trying." I smirked, and Sergio just choked. "H-hime-sama!" He stuttered. "Just teasing you Sergio. Hehe." My smirk was replaced by a grin. Silence occoured and we just continued eating.

.:Later:.

"Sergio. I'm tired." I complained. We were walking home and we took a short cut, and Namimori Middle can be seen. "The house is close to your school, Hime-sama. Just a few mire blocks." He said while holding the items I previously bought. And I stopped reading my book. We're just about to pass the school when I heard familiar voices, and stopped to answer my curiousity.

"My. Isn't this a surprise, ne Sergio?"

"Do you know them, Hime-sama?"

"Apparently, yes. I just met them this morning."

"HIIIIEEEE! AMAYA-SAN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Too loud peasant. I just so happen to be passing by and saw you. I think I should be the one to ask that question."

"W-well we're just he–"

"Oi! Brat just leave and don't bother Juudaime!

"How rude."

"You want to fight or something?!"

"Nah. I'm exhausted."

"You little!"

"Ba—ka."

"Hime-sama, would you like me to deal with this?"

"No need Sergio. He's just an idiot. Stay away from him, idiots can be contagious." Turning around from the silver haired hot-head and started to leave, when.

"Ushishishi~ Princess should atleast celebrate her freedom."

T'was my older brother, Belphegor. "Hm? Aren't you suppose to be dead? I heard mostly everyone died. And Sergio's just one of the only survivors." I stated looking at him. He now jumped from the top of the entrance's roof and landed on my side. "Well why didn't you stay in Italy and became queen?" Bel asked.

(Bel's Pov)

The Cervello women were explaining the battle for the sun guardian, when the wimpy kid suddenly squealed. His squeal made the women stop and joined everyone's gazes towards the boy.

"HIIIIEEEE! AMAYA-SAN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The name he mentioned made me interested. That's right, Amaya's nine years had passed. But she can't be here, I'm sure she's back in Italy preparing to be queen. Then again I was wrong, she was there having a one-sided argument with the silver haired male.

Without any time wasted I spoke. She then looked at me, though her expressions didn't change at all. I asked her "Well why didn't you stay in Italy and became queen?"

"I don't really care about the throne. And, also seeing you all alive means my chances of being queen dropped to 10%." She stubbornly answered. Yup, that was Amaya alright. Her stubborn personality hadn't changed even after nine years of being imprisoned by the Vindince.

(A/N: Btw, in the first chapter of this fanfic the vindince didn't arrive because that version was made for the people who wont stop bugging their family because they wanted to know why the princess was gone. And their parents [the queen and king] pitied the little girl's future and hid the fact that she got arrested by the vindince. And finaly, the vindince arrested her because she killed most of the servants in the kingdom which came from various mafia famiglias. Tnx for giving time to read this explanation! Now back to the story~!)

"Shishi~Are you implying something?" I asked. "No, no, sto solo affermando il fatto. (No no, I'm just stating the fact.)" She answered sarcasticly.

"Bel~! Did you forget us~? And she's so cute that I just want to dress her up~!" The flamboyant man said. Because of this little 'reunion', I completely forgot about the ring conflict. "Shishishi~"I laughed.

"Muu. Bel who is this girl?"

"Ushishi. Can't you see peasant? She's my sister."

"SISTER?!" Almost everyone were surprised.

"So I was right. She was the princess in the news I heard years ago back in Italy." Hitman Reborn said. "Well, I'd love to stay here and be all like 'I miss you', not really though. But I'm tired and want to come back to my home and sleep. Janne~!" Amaya said, and turned to her butler who I just noticed. "Sergio, let's go." She commanded and both left the school grounds.

(Amaya's PoV)

The time I meet Bel and it just so happen to be a weird reunion. I really didn't care though. All I really cared was that I'm exhausted, so I said my goodbye and left.

Finally arrived home. I changed into a pair of pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Grazie!_

_And also I'll try my best to update as fast as my little fingers can_!

_Janne~!_


	5. Chapter Four: Hibari Kyoya

**Author's Note: (ό‿ὸ)ﾉ** _Ciaossu! RainyAme here! So i might not update as quick as I can due to...some 'personal' problems. But do not fear this authoress will do her best to update as fast as I can! Mwuahahahahaha!_

_Amaya: *sigh* She's gone crazy again._

_Yamamoto: Hahaha, she must be so stressed again!_

_Me: O-oi! I'm not stressed, just tired. I have school ya know!_

_Amaya: Yare yare, just go with the disclaimer and get on with the chapter._

_Me: Fine. Let's see *looks at a list* hmmm. Tsuna-kun?_

_Tsuna: Hai, Rain-chan?_

_Me: Please do the honours!_

_Tsuna: Minna! A-ano...Rain-chan doesn't own me, Yamamoto-san, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All she o-owns is t-the plot and Amaya-san._

_Me: Okie then! On with the chapter! Oh and here's Amaya's profile and abouts._

Amaya's Profile and Abouts:

Name: Amaya  
Age: 13  
Birthday: December 3

Personality:  
Stubborn,  
Self-centered,  
Well Mannered,  
Easily Annoyed

Likes:

Reading,  
Sight of blood,  
Sweets (especially chocolates),  
Tea (Milk tea is her favorite of all kinds of tea),  
Quiet peaceful places

Dislikes:

Annoying peasants,  
Waking up early (she's really not a morning person),  
Doing work,  
Vegetables,  
Noisy people (wonder how she'll react to Squalo),  
Sake and any other beverages with alcohol,  
Being called short

Weapon: Needles (Those throwing needle types)  
Flame Type: Cloud  
Box Weapon: Cloud Butterfly named Chou- Has cloud flames on its's wings. Wings are purple with black curve patterns. It can make clones of itself and attack enemies. Can make it's wings expand and be used as a shield.

History:  
Amaya had a killing spree when she was 4-years old. Killing mostly all of the subordinates, but failed when Vindince came to arrest her. Got arrested for killing mafioso people(dont know how to call them). She was then placed into those water prison chambers for nine years. Now she was released, met a butler named Sergio who served his loyalty to her. That's all for now, I guess.

* * *

Chapter Four: Hibari Kyoya

* * *

(Amaya's PoV)

I woke up this morning thinking of what had happened last night. Bel was in Namimori Japan! Nope, that should have been a dream. No way he was alive. Well his body was not seen so it would either mean that he was kidnapped and killed or escaped but got killed. Wait, what am I saying? Sergio told me that he did the horrible massacre, and he's not that weak! Maybe he commited suicide? I shrugged my mental arguement and decided to eat the meal infront of me, waiting to be digested, and made it clear that it was just some crazy dream I got from eating sweets before sleeping. (Remember? She ate biscuits and chocolate cake for dinner!)

After eating, I went straight to my room grabbed my uniform, entered the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into the uniform. "Time to go to that boring place, again." I told myself and went downstairs. Seeing Sergio cleaning reminded me of something. "Sergio." I called, fixing my ribbon.

"Yes, Hime-sama?"

"Replace the broken alarm clock on my bed-side table."

"Did it not work?"

"No no. It worked. Worked on annoying me."

"*sweat drop* S-sure. But, Hime-sama."

"Hm~?"

"Would you prefer being woken up by me? Rather than having a new clock everyday?"

"Ne~ I guess, since I would get tired of smashing it with a mallet (poor clock) every morning. Fine then, waking me up in the morning shall be added to your chores. Janne~"

Then I left the house and went to school.

* * *

After arriving school, and entering my classroom I didn't see the peasant with gravity-defying brown hair nor the silver headed idiotic peasant. What do I care about them. So I was really bored during the morning classes. Math, Scinece, English, I don't need to relearn everyone of them. Luckily my seat was right next to the window, and the next thing I did was drift of to daydream land.

Finally, after three long hours of boring classes, it was finally lunch. Without the three noisy peasants my lunch was peaceful and silent, just the way I like it. I just planned to stay at the rooftop and continue on reading my book.

Chapter by chapter, sentence by sentence, and word by word. I felt so relaxed with no one annoying me. It's just like what I used to wish for when I was back at the castle. With all of this reposeful reading time, I hardly even noticed that I wasn't alone. Wait. What? I wasn't alone. I repeated my thoughts, as I looked at the sleeping form by the corner. Hmm...black raven hair,male. Is he the one that brunette peasant ran away from? He's name was blurry, was it Bari Hyoka? No no.

I was retrieving my memories of what his name was, when he stirred and opened his eyes. "Herbivore." He said with a deep and cold voice. 'Did he just call me a herbivore?! Let me tell yah! I'd rather be a carnivore than being called a grass-eater for all I care!' I complained, very offended with just a single word. "What are you doing here." It wasn't a question, it was more like a demanding statement. 'Not just offensive, but also rude! This peasant is getting on my nerves!' I was so annoyed, no one dares to talk like that to a princess! 'Got to stay calm!' I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Herbivore. You seem to be emiting a violent aura." He stood up. "Fight me." Then something unexplainable happened...two tonfas suddenly appeared out of thin air. A magic trick maybe?

**(Attention: I may suck at writting battle scenes, so this is just a notice incase you think the battle is lame.)**

The male started charging at me. He swung his weapon but was too slow to hit me. I just kept on dodging, left, jump up, right, and duck down. I didn't even fight back for two reasons: one, I just ate, and two, I don't have any weapon.  
"Hn. You're fast." He smirked. I gave up on dodging and started to fight back. Since I can see that nothing would stop him. And I actually hit him by his abdomen! But he just backed down a few steps.

"Isn't fighting prohibited in school?"

"Hn. As president of the disciplinary committee, I allow it. Unless it disturb the peace."

The fight started to have a pattern. Him swinging his tonfas, me jumping backwards, and kicking. Swing, jump, kick. I can see that he's breathing heavily, so that maybe mean we should end it, but he's not even showing any signs that he is going to give in. Which also means it's me who has to do it. Though I was about to give up due to extreme fatigue, when the bell rang.

_Ding Dong_

He stopped, and...mysteriously...his tonfas disappeared. Is he some kind of magician or something? "You look stronger than you look, omnivore." He said. "Eh?" I was in a state of confusion. First he calls me herbivore, now an omnivore?! "Omnivore. What's your name." He suddenly asked, no wait demanded for my name. "Amaya. Now I have the reason to know yours." I returned his question back at him. "Hibari Kyoya. Now, get to class, or I'll bite you to death."

I took my book and lunch bag and began to descend the stairs. Some of the students I passed by was staring at me. When I entered my classroom Kyoko ran towards me with a worried look. "A-Amaya-san, what happened to you? You look like a wreck." She asked. Then I looked down and saw my uniform covered with dust with wrinkles here and there. "I..uh..sparred with Hibari?" I answered dusting my uniform. Everyone in the room looked so shocked. Did I said somwthing wrong? "No way! Did he beat you up?" A girl ran beside Kyoko had asked.

"Not really."

"You mean you won?"

"N-no. I think it's a tie?"

"Sugoi desu ne Amaya-san!"

"E-eh?"

Soon enough the it became a whole replay from yesterday. Everyone was surrounding me, again. Someone stop 'em! The teacher entered the room, and clamed everyone down and told us to get back to our seats. Phew, now all my problem is handling my boredom. Science class had started, discussing about various elements. I just sat there, looking at the window pretending to read my text book.

* * *

_Tada~! Was it alright? Anywho, hope you enjoyed it! R&R!_

_Amaya: I don't like that prefect peasant._

_Me: *sweatdrop* Just stick with it._

_Amaya: *holding needles* Die useless authoress peasant._

_Me: *dodges* Ha-S-sayonara! And p-eek! *ducks down* p-please review!_

_Sayonara~!_


	6. Impotant Notice

Yo! I'm back...though with bad news...

So,I ran out of ideas at my story "Princess the Ripper". And also my sis deleted the chapter I was working on. Lovely right? That little troll. So how should I say this... **PRINCESS THE RIPPER SHALL BE ON HIATUS, UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE**. Sorry for the inconvenience. You readers were doing your part (well maybe) and favoriting, giving tips, and following.

I'm such a bad authoress. But please have no fear! Spring break just started and I have lots of free time to recover my lost files (which is thanks to my lil' sis...) And also while this one is on Hiatus I had prepared a subtitute fic. So please enjoy that one as you had enjoyed my first fic. I'm soooo sorry by the way.

The new fic's title is "Twin Skies"

I bet just in the the title you can tell it has something to do with Tsuna. Well it does! Just check it out! Read the summary, that I'm sure would not make sense. Please accept this as part of my apology gift...

I shall try my best to rush the chapter being recovered, while not making any big typo errors. _Arrivederci_~!

Deepest apologise,

RainyAme


End file.
